Gus sees gay porn
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: just some one shot i thought of so yeah its what it saids in the title


Brian is in the living room,with the others, having a good fun time at the party. There was the sound of a door opening and they look towards it to see his 13 year old son Gus.

They all smile at the boy, "Hello Gus." Gus jumps and puts his bag down in the chair. He walks up to the group and stands in front of his dad.

"Do you mind if I have a friend over?"

"I don't want you to have a girl in your room you can do that at Michael's" Gus rolls his eyes.

"It's a boy and his name is Troy." Brian turns back to the boy.

Brian looks at the others then says, "sure go call him." He holds out the phone for him. Gus takes it, then walks over to the front door and opens it.

"You can come in now." Gus waves at the door and a teen walks into the room everyone looks at him.

"Hi, I'm Troy. Thanks for having me over for the weekend."

Brian laughs at the fact that his son had just pulled a fast one on him.

"What are you two going to do for the weekend anyway?"

Gus turns to him with a odd look on his face.

"None of your business what are you going to do, we're just going to hang out, what else would we do?"

Gus leads Troy to his room, then sits on his bed. Troy closes the bedroom door behind him and walks over to Gus smiling. "Gus lets make a fort" he said with a smile

Gus looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we 5? Let's do something else."

Troy pulls out a playgirl magazine, this shocks Gus to the point that they went to make a fort and hide in it. Troy started to flip through the pages when someone knocked on the door. Gus got up and opened it to find Ted standing there.

Ted sees the fort and thinks for a moment before changing his mind and comments, "Aren't you a bit to old to have a fort?

Gus flips the lights off and looks at Ted. "We're going to tell scary stories."

Ted shrugs then walks away.

Gus closes his door and goes back into the fort. Looking at the book again with a flashlight.

Minutes later there came another knock at the door. Gus rolls his eyes and gives Troy the flashlight, then goes to the door to see who it was. This time he opens the door and it was Emmett.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing in the fort with Troy?"

Gus looks into Emmett's eyes. "The same thing I told uncle T , scary stories OK? and You can tell that to everyone else out there too."

Emmett goes back to the party. Gus closes the door again and went back in the fort with Troy.

Everyone else kept on knocking on the door for over an hour. Gus didn't see a lot of the book. The boys start to think that the family knew they were doing something bad.

Troy's dad came to the house to pick him up and he took the playgirl. Gus took down the fort and cleaned his room when his cell phone went off.

"Hi Troy, did you forget something?"

"Gus, bad news, my dad found the book and tossed it in the trash."

"Oh, that sucks i didn't get to see much of it cause of my damn family."

"No man, it's good for you, it's in your trash out in the ally. It's in one of the dumpsters in the back of the ally."

"Oh shit i can go and get it then."

"You have to you have to save the playgirl save the man!"

Gus turns off his cell phone and goes out the back door to check the trash. He starts to look in all of the bins when Justin comes out and sees him.

"Gus, what are you doing out here looking in the trash?"

"I-i lost a game and it might have been accidentally thrown out here."

Justin started to help him. They had been there for about twenty minutes and nothing. They were at the second to last bin when Justin found it. "Its not in this one let's check that one."

Justin put the playgirl back in the trash and they walk to the last bin. They went back inside when they could not find the game. Now that Gus knew where it was he could go and get it when everyone went to sleep. He waits for nightfall then opens the window, and climbs down to the street and goes over to the trash. When he opened the bin it was not there.

"Oh shit really i just have bad luck, some damn hobo came and took it." He sneaks back inside and went to bed upset.

The next day

Gus walks into the kitchen and sees his dads watching him as he walks over and sits down to eat.

"Gus, we need to talk to you and we want you to tell us the truth, did you and Troy look at this?"

Justin holds up the playgirl while Brian sits there with a smile on his face.

Gus sees the playgirl.

Now he could have lied to them since they could not prove he had looked in it, but somehow his dads would know if he did lie so he just told the truth. "Yes we did, happy now?"

Gus went through a hour of the sex talk, then he went to his room and locked the door. "I wish I could have been grounded."


End file.
